comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlestar Galactica
Battlestar Galactica is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #4: 22 May 2019 Current Issues :Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #5: 26 Jun 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #5 Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #4 Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #3 Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #2 Battlestar Galactica: Twilight Command #1 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #6 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #5 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #4 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #3 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #2 Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica #1 Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #5 Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #4 Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #3 Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #2 Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #1 Battlestar Galactica Volume 3 #4 Battlestar Galactica Volume 3 #3 Battlestar Galactica Volume 3 #2 Battlestar Galactica Volume 3 #1 Battlestar Galactica #12 Battlestar Galactica #11 Battlestar Galactica #10 Battlestar Galactica Annual 2014 Battlestar Galactica #9 Past Storylines Cylon War Ghosts Season Zero Battlestar Galactica #0 *Full issue online Collections *'Battlestar Galactica Collected, vol. 1' - Collects #0-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305215 *'Battlestar Galactica, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. *'Battlestar Galactica, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. *'Battlestar Galactica: Season Zero, vol. 1' - Collects Season Zero #0-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305819 *'Battlestar Galactica: Season Zero, vol. 2' - Collects Season Zero #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 160690017X *'New Battlestar Galactica: Ghosts' - Collects the Ghosts mini-sereis. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900293 *'New Battlestar Galactica: Cylon War' - Collects the Cylon War mini-sereis. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900374 *'New Battlestar Galactica: The Final Five' - Collects the Final Five mini-sereis. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900749 *'Battlestar Galactica, vol. 1: Memorial' - Collects vol. 2 #1-??? "Overwhelmed by a surprise Cylon assault, the crew of the Battlestar Galactica turns to forbidden temporal weapons as their desperate last resort. However, the experimental technology backfires, throwing two Viper pilots, Apollo and Starbuck, into an alternate reality where their beloved capital ship never existed. In a universe without the Galactica… the Cylons rule supreme! Can Apollo and Starbuck survive the brutality of the Cylon overlords and return home?" - *'Battlestar Galactica, vol. 2: The Adama Gambit' - Collects vol. 2 #??? "With half of the crew haunted by chilling dreams of lost Earth, Commander Adama and Captain Apollo find themselves at odds over their course of action - a conflict that leads the leader of humankind to question if the time has come to pass the torch." - *'Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters' Collects Gods & Monsters #1-5. "Gaius Baltar, the Galactica's resident genius and self-serving narcissist, believes he was chosen by God - and now moves closer to being one himself when he constructs a living Cylon Centurion. Is it his greatest achievement or biggest mistake? Will it hunt down hidden Cylons within the fleet, or join them?" - *'Battlestar Galactica vs. Battlestar Galactica' - Collects BSG vs. BSG #1-6. - *'New Battlestar Galactica Complete Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #0-12. *'Battlestar Galactica Season Zero Omnibus' - Collects Season Zero #0-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902334 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 16 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-dna-battlestar-galactica-interview.html NYCC 2012: DnA Go Cosmic Again in Battlestar Galactica] * 30 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19761 The Commentary Track: Battlestar Galactica: Ghosts #1] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18941 Writers Talk Battlestar Galactica: Cylon War] * 15 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080715-BSGGhosts.html Jerwa: The Ghosts of Battlestar Galactica] * 21 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11925 Writer's Commentary: Battlestar Galactica: Season Zero] * 05 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=115443 Wrapping Up the First BSG Series] * 25 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10668 Jerwa Backtracks Battlestar in Season Zero] * 22 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113605 Brandon Jerwa on New Battlestar Galactica: Season Zero] * 23 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6761 Greg Pak Makes Friendly With The Toasters in Battlestar Galactica] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *[[BattlestarWiki:List of Comics|A listing of all Battlestar Galactica comics]] on Battlestar Wiki. *Battlestar Galactica (comic book) *[[wikipedia:Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining)|The re-imagined Battlestar Galactica]] *Battlestar Galactica comic previews? - free online previews at Comic Browse Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in